Running Home
by Blackened Ice
Summary: MY OWN CHARACTERS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. New trials await the Flock, but will they be able to handle it. Get ready to cry laugh and fly with the Flock as they set forth on another adventure, but what awaits for them when nothing is as it seems and what trouble awaits for the bad luck flock. and what's this about Fangs family? join us in this action packed journey(FANG GETS POWERS)


Running Home

Chapter 1:

"I'll kill you"

"Fang, calm down. It's us, calm down" I tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working. We had just escaped the school; again, we had been stuck there for about three or four months. And we were finally free. But Fang came out with more damage than I expected. I mean come on this is Fang were talking about, The Fang, the strongest emo, stoic that barley talks. We decided to stop and recharge in the cave that overlooks Death Valley, it was about three in the morning and my shift when Fang woke up and tried to attack me, but something was off, the look in his eyes wasn't saying 'I'm going to kill you cause I hate you' they were more like 'I just want it to stop' which was weird because Fang never _ever _shows emotion. Something was definitely wrong "come on, you know us" I kept trying to persuade him

"I can't do this anymore, STOP LYING TO ME, your all fakes" he screamed. And that is what shut me up

"Fang -"

"SHUT UP" he lunged at me and sent a round house kick, it was fast that I couldn't dodge it. So it sent me flying into the wall behind me. Iggy came up from behind Fang and put him in a head lock and wrapped his legs around him, which knocked them both off balance and made them both fall, but Iggy wouldn't release his grip and held him tighter and tried to calm him down with his words. I got up while rubbing my bruised head. Because of the fall I would probably have a huge bruise and a headache the size of Ari's head in the morning.

"Angel," I called she nodded her head once and then focused on the struggling Fang.

"He… he's blocking me" she said. He's blocking her?

"How?" I asked more like spat through clenched teeth

"I don't know, I just can't get through" I plopped myself in front of Fang. He was still struggling against Iggy, and Iggy didn't look like he could hold out for much longer. Total came over and sat in between my legs and started to sniff Fang.

"Traumatized maybe" he suggested, but even though it seemed impossible, we've heard and seen worse. And at that point I was knocked over by… a white winged… person. I rolled over to the side and shot up, snapping out my own wings in the process, shielding the kids with them. The person just stood there and then looked over to Iggy and snarled at the scene. And Fang looked somewhat relieved. The person tackled Iggy and Fang scurried away to the cave opening were another figure with gray wings entered. I sent a punch to the white winged figure; he avoided my swing and decked me _hard_ which sent me back, and winded me in the process. But with me being oh so smart, I decided to not back down and charged head on at the figure, I tried to kick his ribs but he blocked it with his _fist,_ dang that hurt. I limped backwards and stood guard in front of my flock. Gazzy came up from behind me and grabbed my right hand, Angel took my left. And Iggy and Nudge got into fighting stances. I looked over to Fang to see him sitting on the floor leaning against the gray winged figure that was in a defensive stance. But I could tell that it could quickly turn into an offensive one. The white winged figure went to stand in front of them both, and adopted the others stance, that's when the gray winged one backed down and crouched in front of Fang and started to look him over.

"Who are you" a voice said from behind us I quickly turned around, and so did my flock, while still holding their stance, _I'm so proud of them_

**Stay focused Max. **That was the, oh so annoying voice, gosh but it was right, I hate when it was right, which was like all the time, but enough on my brains intruder. Out of the shadows came a red winged figure followed by a blue winged figure _what's up with all the colors, I mean really, what's next, pink. And all the creepy entrances, how did they get behind us, I made sure to double check the perimeter, twice._ But anyway we were surrounded and Fang wasn't going to back us up, this was turning out to be a really suckish day.

"And I should tell you cause?..." I asked. I wasn't going to start a fight. Our strongest member abandoned us and I doubt that the kids could go up against four of these guys. With the way the white winged guy fought, if any of these other guys are as strong as him, I doubt that I could even do it, especially with my leg like this, dang, I think the dude shattered something. Great it's now official; this day really hates me, what have I ever done to Thursday to make it hate me so, whatever it was, it must have been so bad that it ordered four immensely strong avian hybrids to come and slaughter us. So if I couldn't kill these guys I would just have to annoy them to death, _my specialty. _But the next thing this guy said made me shiver and think twice about my plan, his voice was much like Fangs, but maybe a bit more intense.

"I don't think you're in the position to be playing around… don't you think" the red figure said moving towards us. But instead of coming at me, he walked around me at stopped at Fang, he then crouched down and ruffled his hair, and Fang… pouted, then smiled, then jumped at him and gave him a… hug. _Wait, wait, wait, I'm being pranked aren't I, haha, ok Jeb come on out. I know your there_. But Jeb didn't come out so I was convinced that I had died and the devil was playing a cruel trick on me. _Fang The Fang_ the fang that I had known all my life was _smiling, _not the rare 'Crooked Grin' but an actual smile. This was one for the books. The red winged one then looked back at us and then back at Fang "did they hurt you, it was hard to find you, but we got here as fast as we could" Fang shook his head hard and then red wing looked at gray wing and gray wing nodded.

"Only things from _them"_ he replied. Red wing nodded and stood. He strode over to us and stopped about two inches away from me _smart move dumb one_ I thought in my head

"Maximum Ride, age 15, dirty blonde/ somewhat brown hair with blonde streaks. Hair used to be darker than blonde but lighter than brunette, she has brown eyes, is five foot eight, weighs 97 pounds, wing span is 14ft. Leader of 'The Flock' is a tomboy with witty and sarcastic attitude but has a soft side. Has the ability to fly up to speeds of 300mph. mothers name is Valencia Martinez, fathers name is… Jeb Batchelder, step sisters name is Ella Martinez. Max was given a mission to save the world after being caught by the School when trying to save Angel. She and her 'family' are currently trying to fulfill that request and find their family along the way. Her flock consists of herself as leader, Fang as her right hand man and second in command, Iggy who is blind and is third in command, Nudge the gab star, Gazzy the gasman, and Angel her baby. And then there's Dylan, the replacement for Fang and supposedly her other half" he stared at me for a few seconds then looked at Iggy "Iggy, age 15, six feet, blind, skinny, pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes. Wings span is about 14ft, and a light grey. Iggy is blind because the school tried unsuccessfully to enhance his night vision. As a result, his other senses are enhanced; he develops the ability to feel color, and "sees" contours when snow-blind. He can distinguish the flock members by their footsteps, fingerprints, and feathers. He can also cook and can make bombs" he then turned around and gestured Fang to get up "I have collected enough data for today. Now on to more important matters" Fang stepped up beside him, his wings were pulled in but were somewhat loose and the edges pointed outwards.

"Wait, can I introduce them to you first" Fang spoke up in a small voice _this is definitely not Fang_ red wing nodded and Fang took a step forward and then was stopped by red wing. "Ok, max, this is Katashi" Fang said as he pointed to red wing "the blue winged person is Aito, the white winged one is Eri-Kira but we call him Kira for short, the black winged one is Kiyoshi-Kira, but Kiyoshi for short and the grey winged one is Fuu." Fang looked at Katashi for a second then gestured to all of the others "They are my older siblings, and are actually all the same age. They are quadruplets" Fang finished. They did somewhat look like him, they all had raven hair, they were lanky but had a decent amount of muscle on them, I would believe the story, of course if they didn't try to kill my flock I would at least. But right now… eh, not so much.

"Why did you attack my brother, in heard him yelling from a mile away" Fuu demanded. Yeah thing is I don't do well being ordered around. Then Fang spoke up,

"I didn't know what I was doing and they tried to calm me down, and just so you know, Max doesn't take orders. Now what are you guys doing here?" Katashi looked down at him.

"Wandering around looking for you, and guess what we found you. And I don't approve of you going with the flock" his brothers nodded their heads

"I am with the flock till the end" Fang said moving towards me, I wanted to cry at that moment.

"You're not going to risk your life to help humans"

"I can do whatever I want" Fan said building some courage but still had a shy streak in his tone

"Why would you want to help them?"

"Cause Max, is doing it. And I stick by her till the end"

"They're all worthless, naïve, twisted creatures"

"We use to be humans once, we still are. Are we worthless?" Fang debated

"Humans are sick; they're the ones that did this to us"

"So you're blaming dad"

"Don't put words in my mouth, I didn't say that" Katashi said still in a monotone voice which creped me out. While Fang looked like he was getting heated.

"Sure sounded like you did, you said that dad is a worthless, naïve, sick, twisted creature that turned us into freaks." Fang was going at it. his fist were clenched and he looked like he was going to pounce on the guy. While Katashi looked like none of what Fang was saying meant anything. Fuu started to speak up.

"Yuk-" but was cut off when Fang sent him a piercing glare, Fuu sighed "Fang, that's not what Katashi means and you know it, and also-"

"So you also are going to sit and watch as the scientists kill dad, you all make me sick" Fang spat Aito walked up to Fang and grabbed his hand

"You really want to do this"

"If Max does then yes, I really want to do it"

"Dads going to be mad but I guess he would feel better if we all went"

"Wh- when was the last time you talked to dad"

"In person, about two years ago, but we have been getting things like money, food, supplies, hotels and things like that. But that stopped about a few weeks ago" Katashi butt in

"When was the last time you have heard from him" Fang asked

"Not since maybe about a week before all the cut offs"

"Do you know his last location?"

"He wouldn't tell us"

"We could go look for him, I mean he can still be out there right?" the tone of Fangs voice made me shiver, it wasn't the monotone that I'm use to. It was more like a cracked pitiful call. Aito stood up and looked down at Fang,

"We could… but-"

"But nothing, all of you had a chance to see him. Want to see him as well. I need to see him, I need to know"

"Fine, but what about the Flock, are you going to abandon them?" Kiyoshi asked. Fang looked back at me, he looked torn, and that's when I made my decision

"well, what are we waiting for, how will we find him, have you at least picked up on any leads" fang looked at me confused and then his eyes went wide, I'm guessing he understood, or was even more confused, even in this state he was still hard to read.

"Max…"

"well, we were looking for our parents before the whole 'save the world' situation popped back up, and if there's a chance that this is actually a good catch then why not go after it." He looked at me speechless, _speechless,_ the great Fang was speechless, oh today is a day that need to go in the books. But if Fang really wanted this how could I say no, we've all always wanted to know who our real parents are, and Fangs father seems to be okay with the whole mutant freak with wings thing, and generally wanted to help him and love him for who Fang is, not what the school made him into, unlike Iggy's parents who wanted to make money off of him, so this would be good for him, this would be good for all of us. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong… wait what am I saying, were 6, well eleven human-avian hybrids with a canine-avian hybrid on the run from power crazy mad scientists that have no social life's and I have to save the world. Did I mention that the Whitecoats have no social lives; if I did then did I mention that their parents didn't love them as a child. If I didn't then there you go.

Fang looked back at Katashi who sighed and gave him a sad smile "fine, and now we should start looking in-" I cut him off

"First we need to stop and rest, we were heading to Dr. Martinez's house to refuel. We all need it"

"We will rest and refuel, but not at a humans place" Eri-Kira stated, Fang turned around to him

"Kira, it's not as you would think. And Dr. Martinez is a very nice person and really likes us"

"No siblings of mine will stay at any other human's house but dads. Especially you"

"Why is dad the only person you think won't harm us, Dr. Martinez could be just like dad and what do you mean especially me, I can take care of myself"

"I don't know this Dr. Martinez" Fang looked like he was about to pop and so he did

"Well I do, and I've been fine for the past fifteen years of my life without you so I don't need you now! I can take care of myself. Don't you dare look down on me!" he was now panting and he looked… hurt?. Yeah this is a really weird day

"Yuki, I said no." Kira stated sternly "I can't allow myself to let you get hurt in anyway. We just found you, and I'm not going to lose you again" he added looking down at Fang… wait who's Yuki, is it Fangs real name, sounds a little feminine though, well I can't really talk since my name is Max. Fang had his head down. His bangs covered his face, I could only guess that he still had the same hurt expression on.

"Kira…" Aito said as Fuu approached the two and grabbed Fang by his forearms and moved him away. Katashi sighed and looked at Kira, Kira then turned and backed away from Fang and punched the adjacent wall, then sat down on the nearest rock that so happened to be next to Kiyoshi who stood next to Fuu. Aito then went to sit on the ground next to the rock while dragging Fang down with him, and sitting him in his lap. One of Kira's hands was dangling on his sides while the other was under his chin. Fang slid his hand into the dangling one but kept his head down, Kira tightened his grip around Fangs hand but didn't make any other movement. My eye twitched _yeah they're definitely related_ I thought. Katashi came to stand in front of me

"we will go to this Dr. Martinez, but if she touches any of my brothers you both die" he said and then went to go stand in one of the corners like nothing happened "well what are you waiting for" he said stomping the fire that we had going out "afraid of the dark" the others including Fang made a small crooked grin _ yep they're all related. _"Well… why are you still starring, I know I'm hot but I think you're a little too young for me" he added when I didn't move. _Is this where Fang gets it from_ I thought to myself while my eye twitched even more. I then picked up a bag

"up and away" I announced to the flock as I stomped out of the cave and leapt up into the sky, Fang followed after me then Gazzy then angel, then nudge, then Iggy,then the quadruplets. _Thursday really hates me _I thought as I flew towards the sun rise. Next stop the chocolate cookie house… I- I mean my mom's house.


End file.
